I Create My Own Fate
by thefuturemrs.edwardcullen
Summary: I know I'm bad for him, but I love him... To Hell with Fate- it's time I took my life into my own hands." Twilight-Harry Potter crossover. ExOC. Full summary inside. Rated T for language and paranoia. First fanfic, please read and review!
1. Full Summary

**Disclaimer: If I were Stephenie Meyer or J.K. Rowling, why would I be writing **_**fan fiction**_**? Duh.**

**Full Summary**

Okay, this story is offially a Twilight- Harry Potter crossover, but the events from Harry Potter will not be in this story. There will be references, so here's the background info: This is an ExOC story (sorry, no Bella this time, but maybe in my next story. ) The OC is named Felicia Black (I love Sirius to death, and I thought he deserved a cool daughter) . The first chapter will be Felicia recounting her life at Hogwarts. 

In this story, there is no Harry. Don't go back yet! I thought a female protagonist would be better (I'm a feminist) so all of the events that Harry experiences, Felicia experiences. All the rest is the same. I won't go into too much detail, but there will be spoilers from all seven books. (There will be no spoilers for Twilight; this is a Twilight remix.) I don't want too give too much away here, but I will post as fast as I can. I'm on Spring Break from college, so I have time for now. 

I don't want to have too many cliffies, so don't hate me. This story has been in my head for **years**, so I want to get it out. I love reviews, but I won't hold chapters hostage. That's wrong. I'm not that evil - grins wickedly- I've reviewed on a **ton** of stories for a long time, so I deserve a little feedback from those authors -cough Aspen cough-. Even if it's criticism. I won't like it, but I'll take all thoughts into consideration, even if I hate them initially. Anyway, I've rambled enough. I plan on posting maybe tomorrow.

**Review please, it will make my night!**

Love you all,

**Chelsea Cullen**


	2. A New Life

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it again! Oh, the agony! Alas, I shall never own Twilight or Harry Potter. But Edward is still my husband...even if only in my dreams...**

**A/N: Okay, I thought about it, and I think I left a few details out last time. First of all, Felicia is Sirius' and Lily's daughter. Sirius switched roles with James Potter, so James is Felicia's godfather, but he died right after she was born. Felicia was born on July 31, 1980 like Harry and her middle name is Catherine, because I like the name. Also, I kind of didn't mention that Felicia's a vamp, a vegetarian of course. I'll explain that later, or Felicia will. All of the events of the Harry Potter novels have happened, but the story begins in 2005, when Twilight begins. There is a seven year gap. You'll see, hopefully. Oh, and this is all from Felicia's POV. **

**If anyone has a question, PM me or review and I'll explain to the best of my abilities. Sorry for the long note, on with the story...**

**Chapter One: A New Life**

**Felicia POV **

Oh, I wish I don't have to hunt so much. I only have to do it out of necessity. I feel no joy in killing animals: as a witch, I have a special connection with them. In my human life, I was an Animagus; my father taught me how to transform when I was fifteen, before he was murdered. I could turn into a lioness at will with ease then, and now I can assume any animal form with my "enhanced abilities". More like, now that I'm a vampire, I can become the large animals that I am forced to attack so as to spare the unsuspecting Muggle humans. I of course am not going to hunt humans after all of my efforts to spare the Wizarding world from the most evil man alive, Lord Voldemort. It sort of defeats the purpose, don't you think? I don't want to kill people; I tend to form guilt complexes from it. I couldn't bear to have an innocent's blood on my hands.

So I have been struggling with the thirst and agony of a vampire's life for seven years now and have yet to kill anyone due to self-imposed isolation. My new "life" all began after I killed Voldemort. I had just been back to my father's (now mine) house at Number 12 Grimmauld Place in London and emptied all of my memories into my Pensieve (a bowl-like device that holds the owner's memories to be viewed at their pleasure) and was going for a stroll in the park. I was not worried about muggers or rapists. I learned self-defense when I lived with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley for sixteen years. Six of those years were just during the summer in between terms at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry where I learned how to be a witch. While with my family during the summers, I learned to hit back when my cousin Dudley swung at me. I couldn't use my magic out of school; in fact, I had to endure a trial just for defending myself and Dudley against a pair of dementors. Anyway, after all that I had faced at Hogwarts and at home, I could handle any human man on Earth. What I couldn't handle was a vampire.

I was not prepared for what happened when I took that fateful walk a few weeks before my eighteenth birthday. As I said, I wasn't worried; I was overconfident. I was walking briskly along when I suddenly felt a cool breeze behind me (it was dark and getting chilly, even for summer) and before I could turn around, I smelled something sweet (which I now know was chloroform) and was unconscious within a few seconds. I awoke in a velvet-soft bed in a circular tower. Someone must have known that I awoke, because a brunette child-sized woman came into my room.

"Hello. It's nice to see that you're awake, Felicia. Welcome to Volterra. My name is Jane." 

I knew instantly who she was. I had read of her in my Defense Against the Dark Arts books. She was a guard for the Volturi, the most wretched group of vampires I had heard of. I had always thought of the Volturi as vampire Voldemorts. Now I was stuck in their castle in Volterra, Italy. Lord help me. 

Jane must have seen my look of horror, because she grinned and said, " I see that you also know where you are and who I am. I'm sure your little textbooks have taught you something useful. Well, I'll tell Aro and the others that you're up. I'll return for you when they are ready to see you." 

I had no idea how they knew who and what I was, but I was sure they didn't want to congratulate me on my victory over Voldemort. I sat on the bed and tried to figure my way out. I was still a little groggy, and I before I could figure out an escape plan, Jane was back.

"They are ready now, Miss Black. Follow me."

We walked silently down several halls until we came to a wooden door. Jane knocked and a papery voice said, "Enter." 

I entered a room similarly shaped to mine. There were three throne-like chairs flush with the walls. Each held an ancient-looking vampire, two of them with black hair, one with white hair and a sour expression. The two black-haired vampires were Aro and Marcus, the white one to be Caius. All leaders of the biggest coven of vampires in the world, and the last ones I wanted to see now.

Aro stood, and with his bodyguards following, walked up to me, smiled, and said, " I'm so pleased to meet you in the flesh, Felicia. I have heard of your daring exploits and defeat of Lord Voldemort. Jane informed me that you know where you are. Do you know why you are here?"

I shook my head. "I have no clue why you would want me here, Aro. What use is a mortal witch to an immortal vampire?"

"Well, my dear, I'm glad you asked. We would like to invite you to join our coven and become one of us. We think that you have great potential and would be a wonderful addition to our "family", so to speak. You are incredibly intelligent, brave, clever, mature for your age, and a _very_ talented witch, not to mention you have no family and few friends still alive to miss you and you're an Animagus. We feel that _we_ can make use of your talents and help you develop your potential abilities into something marvelous, and we can indeed be supreme rulers of our race. You can help us keep order and control renegades with more efficiency and ease."

"What if I refuse your offer to be a part of this, Aro?"

"My dear, you don't have a choice. I thought I would explain first, for politeness' sake. Take her to the Changing Room!"

I was dragged by Jane into a room a floor below and bolted to a chair. Jane pulled out a syringe and said, " This is full of vampire venom. It's so that you won't be killed if you bleed accidentally if you were bitten."

Jane jabbed the needle into my arm and pumped all of the venom into it. I gritted my teeth against the pain. I would not give the evil woman a chance to laugh at my agony. Jane pumped so much venom into me that the pain did not last long. The transformation took less than two days. I never screamed or moaned. My pride wouldn't allow it. When I finally awoke, I found Jane smiling in triumph. I immediately transfigured her into a piece of crap. Literally. What was odd, though, was that I didn't have a wand. It disappeared while I was knocked out. I did magic without a wand! That must have been what Aro meant when he said "potential abilities". 

I felt a fire in my throat and knew I had to leave and hunt before I met a human. I was about to Apparate when Aro burst in, cried,"Stop!", and tried to lunge for me. I, of course, easily broke his shale-like grip, being a newborn, and Apparated back to my house and summoned my house-elf, Kreacher. I explained what happened, and he brought me a deer to drink from. I quickly snapped its poor neck and drank deeply. The blood soothed my fiery throat only somewhat, but I could cope with the pain. I had been possessed for pete's sake; I could deal with thirst. 

After finishing my meal, I walked upstairs to bathe. When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe what I saw. I had never thought myself ugly, but I was _beautiful _now. My shoulder-length deep-black hair shone like never before. My heart-shaped face was icy pale, but it was so gorgeous that I was breathless with awe. All of my features were perfect: eyes wide, lips full, breasts full, waist tiny, hands and feet dainty, my slender six foot frame perfectly proportioned while being a weapon in and of itself. Now, I'm not vain. Maybe arrogant, stubborn, short-fused, and sarcastic as a bitter old crone, but I don't care about how I look really. Still, I had to admit I was hot. My new looks were now just another reason to stay in though; the sun had risen in my absence, and there was no way I'd go outside. I didn't want to stop traffic. 

So I stayed inside like that for seven years. I learned how to control my powers, my thirst, and developed my new abilities fully. The Volturi never came knocking, but I knew they'd never find me. I was now Secret Keeper for the house, and Kreacher was the only one who knew where I was. I never went outside except to hunt. I always Apparated to and from my usual spots;no one ever saw. me. I found out I could become various animals, I usually stuck with the lioness because of sentimentality. I also discovered that I had the Metamorphmagus gene as well. I could change my looks at will with no problems. I scared Kreacher when he saw me as his twin. He wasn't happy when I laughed at his stunned expression. I knew he loved me though. He still stayed with me; I had no yearning for his blood and we both liked the company. After seven loooong years, I decided it was time for me to quit hiding and try to be with people again. I took short walks, and found I could resist with effort.

I was sick of London. Kreacher loved being back home, so I decided that I'd be all right alone. I'd had no problems with killing people, so I decided to leave for America. I wrote my friends Ron and Hermione (I'd wrote them about what happened. They were understanding and supportive throughout the whole ordeal) and told them where I was going. I saw an obscure town on a little map in a bookstore. In fact, if not for my vampire vision, I would have missed the town's name. The name was Forks, Washington, and I thought no one, not even the Volturi, could find me there, despite the fact that there is no hiding in a small town. I decided to risk it. What did I have to lose? I thought as I packed a few bags and prepared to Apparate to the forest outside of Forks. Well, I thought, maybe I have something to gain. And with that thought, I said goodbye to Kreacher and left behind my old life to start anew.

**Another A/N: Well, what did you think? Good, bad, or ugly? Let me know! Reviews make me want to continue! I mean, I will, but reviews are motivational tools! I lied when I said no spoilers. Sorry, there was a New Moon spoiler. I didn't mean to be so detailed about the Volturi at first, but then I figured that I should explain Felicia's circumstances for leaving London and meeting Edward and the Cullens in the next chapter! Yay!! Oh, and I hope I got the Volturi in character. I'll do my best on the Cullens and Forks High crew, too! Thank you for reading! REVIEW!**

**Love ya'll lots (yeah, I live in Texas, so sue me), **

**Chelsea Cullen**


	3. Learning reVAMPed

**Yet another disclaimer: No, I can't possibly own Twilight, Harry Potter, etc. I do own Felicia, though (not that that's much). I only write these stupid disclaimers because I want to find a smartass way to say "I don't own these books". I get so few joys in life, and this is one of them.**

**A/N: Ok, I didn't like this chapter, so I decided to repost. There were also some criticisms and points made. My reviewers deserve my best. I don't think the last was my best effort. I just wanted to write **_**something **_**but it wasn't enough. **

**With that said, many thanks for her help, my beta Megan9688! Thank you, Megan! **

**Also, thanks to my seven reviewers and I hope you all like this redone chapter!**

**Chapter Two: Learning **

**Felicia POV**

Upon arriving in the woods outside of the little town of Forks, I began exploring. I knew I would have to find a home eventually, but I needed to hunt yet again. After finding a bland deer, I took my bags and proceeded to walk to town. I figured I'd stay in a hotel until I found some sort of housing arrangement. I had saved up some Muggle money and changed it to American currency. I had 500,000 to last until I got a job. Considering that I didn't have a Social Security number or birth certificate, I wouldn't be working for awhile. Unless... I thought for a second and pulled a Social Security card and birth certificate out of thin air. There are times when I like to be a vampire, and this was one. I wouldn't get a job until I was settled, but I would need identification for school and whatnot.

I thought of something else as I was walking: transportation. I had my newly repaired flying motorcycle, but with all of the mud, that would be impractical. I decided I'd buy a car. I know how to drive, if you're wondering. Between my American research (what else was there to do when you had eternity?) and watching my Uncle Vernon, I had no problems with driving. I conjured a Washington driver's license and Apparated to a dealership, or rather into the forest near the dealership. This place had more forests than one could count!

The car salesmen must have been bored, because they all flocked to me the moment I entered their lot. I couldn't get a word in edgewise as they are started yammering about THIS car THIS car and THIS car. I finally whistled through my fingers for them to shut up.

"Gentlemen, I appreciate the help, but I already know what I want," I had done my research. " I want a 2005 Ford Mustang GT and I will not go above 2000 more than the blue book value." (**A/N: I love this car but still can't remember what it costs and I'm too lazy to look it up.)**

They were delighted at my choice and after I paid cash (at a cheaper price than I thought it would be), I drove back into town in my new black Mustang. Why black? It's my signature color. I knew I would be gossiped about anyway, so why try to blend in?

After driving for some time down a rain-sodden road, someone Apparated in front of my car. I had to swerve wildly, and if not for my reflexes, the woman would have perished. I got out to investigate why a witch would pick that spot to reappear in.

To my surprise, it was my father's "favorite" cousin, Andromeda. She had the next worse reputation in my dad's family for marrying a Muggle-born Ted Tonks. Ted died during my last year as a human, along with their daughter Nymphadora (who preferred her surname as her name) and her husband Remus Lupin. I had been heartbroken; Tonks and Remus were close and I was godmother to their son Teddy. I know that Andromeda had been alone for seven years as well. Ron and Hermione took care of Teddy while she visited frequently (at least, according to Ron's last letter). She looked a tad older, but still the same: kind light brown eyes and soft fawn-colored hair. She was just three inches shorter than my six foot tall frame. I walked over to her cautiously as to not frighten her or tempt me.

"Andromeda? Why are you here? How did you even know I was here?". Confusion laced my words.

"Hello again, Felicia. I 'm sorry to scare you like that. I just Apparated with no specific place in mind except for the forest around Forks. Thank Merlin you swerved. Ron and Hermione told me you were ready to be around humans and craved change. I- I was hoping you wanted someone with you. I understand you might not want to be around a human all of the time to tempt you. You might want to stay alone longer, but I can't. I can't cope with being alone. I have no husband or daughter and I can't see my grandson all of the time. I'm sure Ron and Hermione are sick of me. I thought also that you are not an adult in the Muggle world and you might want it to look like you have a parent or guardian. I don't know about the Muggles, but I know that _you _know and could help me. I know this is a lot to ask, but-"

I cut her off. "Stop, Andromeda. I understand that you are lonely." She looked ashamed at that."I am too. God, it sucks to be cut off from everybody. I thought of leaving twenty thousand times. I would love to have you with me. I never got to know you and I'd like to. My thirst is a big problem, but I'll just hunt more frequently and we'll start this gradually. I _think _I can handle it and if I can't you can go on a "vacatoin" or something. We'll figure it out. So Ron and Hermione know where you are, right?"

"They know. They love the idea. Hermione always looked pitying and Ron looked annoyed. They were happy to tell me where you were. They're keeping Teddy so he can go to Hogwarts, which is why I didn't bring him here. They love him and treat him like their own. They promise to send pictures every so often so we can keep up. Thank you so much for wanting me. I never really knew you either, and I'd love to. We're the only family we have left, except for the purebloods. Where were you headed?"

"Back to Forks to find somewhere to stay. We'll need a house since there are two of us."

"Can you buy it? I don't know how."

"Yeah, I'll pay all at once so we don't have payments. If we show that we're rich, we'll have more privacy. A witch and a vampire in a small town is not something to be loose-lipped about."

"Right. You have a car already. What about moving our things in?"

"I can Summon it all and Confund the people to think they saw a van."

"Good. How old will you pretend to be? What about jobs or school?"

"I'm seventeen and will be a junior in high school. I don't want to leave you alone all day, but I can't pull off being an adult. I have a birth certificate and license. Now you have one." I pulled those out of air as I had done mine. "You don't need a job. You are an heiress who just received a fortune from your grandfather and I am your niece. We don't need too many details. I'll just lie and tell you what I said so our stories match. We won't become attached or reveal our true selves, agreed?"

"Definitely. You really have planned this out. I always thought you were spontaneous."

"For something like this, I needed a plan. Okay, off for a house and whatnot. We'll keep our accents- we'll just say that we never lost them after achieving citizenship."

We found the tiny real estate office and were in luck. The Martins had just moved and no one had even looked at it. I payed cash while looking elegant to appear wealthy. The Martins were wealthy as well, which is why no one wanted their house. The realtor was ecstatic; there was little business and she had just gotten the commission of her career. I made it extra big to appease difficult questions. I know that's bribery, but it was necessary for deception.

We went and looked at the house afterwards. It was enormous. It was white, of course, with blue shutters and a huge lawn. The lawn was mostly trees, but it was a lawn nevertheless. There was amazing detail in the columns and scrollwork around the exterior. It was beautiful and well-kept; obviously, the Martins had a LOT of time and money.

The inside was exquisite as well. All of the furniture coordinated wonderfully and the color schemes were eye-pleasing. We counted all of the rooms; five bedrooms, four baths, a huge kitchen, a game room, a den, a family room, an eclosed back porch, and all of it absolutely spacious and comfortable. Too much for two women, but with both of us witches, we had no problem with cleaning.

I Summoned all of our things from both houses and we had fun settling in. Andromeda had the biggest bedroom as it was her house (in her name, anyway) and needed to be the most comfortable. I didn't need to sleep, so I had a smaller bedroom with a chaise lounge and the CDs I collected to fit in with the teenagers. I only listened to classical music, so most was just for show.

Andromeda had no problems with cooking, and removed most of the appliances. With her wand's assistance only, she made herself onion soup. I held my breath, wondering why I ever liked onion soup. It smelled horrible. We spent the night in our rooms, her sleeping and I reading up on American society and its idiosyncrasies.

I found the high school the next morning, which wasn't hard. It was right off of the highway like everything else. After searching, I found the front office and talked to the secretary, Ms. (or Mrs.?) Cope, who, after recovering from some shock, helped me register. I learned that I was to be a junior, because I was "behind" everyone else. I almost snorted aloud when I heard that. I got my map and schedule and Ms./Mrs. Cope helped me locate everything. It was too late in the day to start class, so Ms. Cope said I should "go home and get ready for the fun of my first day". Yeah right. Fun.

I went back home, where I spent the night brushing up on my math skills and general American high school subjects. I knew it would be different from Britain, so I had to make sure to study every human teenager I encountered. It was a real challenge to remain human at any time, but it was the worst when I was thirsty. I try never to get that way. and I've learned the hard way what my limits are. I think that's why I have a better time adjusting than some. Andromeda put a small strain on my willpower, so we only occasionally got together. I felt horrible, but I would feel far worse if I killed her.

When I thought it was close to when I should leave, I got ready for school. How odd it was to be thinking of school again. I had a momentary pang of homesickness for Hogwarts, but I had to push it aside. That was why I left, to begin fresh. Andromeda wished me luck and I departed.

I drove to school, too early, but at least no one would stare at me or my car. I sat down on the benches on the south side and lost myself in my trgionometry book. No one bothered me, but I still felt eyes boring into my back. When the bell finally rang, I headed for my first class, English. I got there before anyone else and introduced myself. The teacher pointed me to the back after snapping his jaw off of the floor and I sat down quickly. Everyone else filed in soon and class began. It was rather tedious hearing about authors I had known for years, but it went by fast enough.

The rest of my classes went by in the same manner:boredom, boredom, boredom. Few of the teachers loved me, but the worst was Mr. Varner, the Trig teacher. He mocked my accent and went so far as to imply it was fake. I just reassured him it was real and made sure to put ants in his lunch sandwich.

Lunch finally came by, but since I didn't eat, I had nothing to look forward to but staring and whispering. I went through the line to not look suspicious. I thought I smelled someone or something different, but I blew it off. It wasn't worth worrying about as long as no one bled.

I sat at an empty table, propped my feet on it while leaning back, and began to read my favorite Shakespearean play Much Ado About Nothing. The chair across from mine scraped loudly (to me, anyway) and rudely. I momentarily looked up to see a pimply, black-haired prat of a boy sitting there.

"Hi. You must be the new girl. Felicia, right?" I nodded. "I'm Eric. What are you reading?". I held the book up. "Oh, that's my favorite! I know that one like the back of my hand. Did you know that the phrase "I died in your arms" is a reference to an orgasm?"

The nerve of him! Next to my best mate Ron, I'd never met anyone so crass. I decided to play with him for a second. I moved his zipper down, banged all the chair legs on the floor, and leaned really close to him while widening my green eyes (I kept them green so as to look more natural, I love that talent of mine).

I said really loudly, " Eric, did _you_ know your zipper is afraid of heights?" Indeed it was, and Eric's talks of orgasms and my proximity had gotten him "excited" and everyone saw. Eric blushed crimson (I held my breath) and ran away. That's when I smelled them.

Vampires.

I had been holding my breath and keeping my eyes down, so I hadn't noticed until now. There were five: a blonde female so gloriously beautiful she might have been an angel; next to her a seriously muscular brunette man who looked immensely strong, even for a vampire; a petite elfin girl with spiky black hair; a blonde male who looked leaner than the big male but still quite "buff" as the Americans put it; and last but not least by any means, a rather lanky boyish male with tousled red-brown hair who might have been the best-looking if not for the blonde female.

They had heard what I said to Eric and all had a small smile discreetly lighting their faces. The brunette body-builder gave me a thumbs-up while the beautiful bronze-haired one had pulled out a crooked grin that was so enchanting that I momentarily forgot who I was. No one's smile has ever affected me so. I thought to keep an eye on him, just not while taking notes.

I left almost immediately; I didn't want to get caught ogling. My next hour was Biology II. It was an Advanced Placement class; I had enjoyed the subject so much I knew almost everything. Almost every seat was full when I arrived- I was a tad behind due to bronze-haired distractions. Speaking of which, after getting my book from the teacher, I find that the only available seat is next to Bronze Hair himself. I sat down with utter grace (another perk of vampirism-there are so few) and put my books down.

He looked over at me (class had not started) and looked away. Here I was burning with curiosity, and he doesn't even look at me for a second! I'm used to having people look at me, while as a human and a vampire (even if my scar FINALLY disappeared with my humanity). Now a member of my species ignores me. While that's good most of the time, it's a bit damaging to the ego when an attractive man completely ignores you. I decided to confront him after school and find out what his problem was.

What a long afternoon this would be.

**A/N: Hope you liked Chapter Two reVAMPed. Ha ha. I'm so hokey sometimes. I tried to make it more real. I can always fix it if no one likes it. I didn't even like some of it. As always, read and review. I won't like you if you don't! 300 hits and 9 reviews is a tad disproportional, don't ya think? That's all I'll say about that. **

**Still love you all, reviews or not!**

**Chelsea **

**P.S: Also see Forever Young, a story by Mirrorbay2000, which I am the beta for. I love this story and I'm picky, so it HAS to be good! It meets my standards and I'm sure it'll meet yours! Don't forget Megan9688 also!**


End file.
